Code division multiple access (CDMA) is a channel access method used by communication technologies, where several users send information simultaneously over a single channel, e.g. common frequencies, using different spreading signatures. CDMA involves spread-spectrum technology, where the modulated coded signal has a much higher data bandwidth than the data being communicated. Low density spreading (LDS) is a CDMA technique that utilizes sparse spreading signatures. LDS may typically require the receiver to have knowledge of the spreading signatures used by the various transmitters, which may significantly increase overhead. Hence, techniques for reducing overhead during LDS communications are desired.